War of Hearts - Scorpius & Rose - Cap 5 e 6 postados
by mckinnonmarls
Summary: O que acontece nas férias, fica nas férias. Será? Rose e Scorpius vão descobrir que alguns acontecimentos são difíceis de ignorar.
1. Chapter 1

Há muito tempo a Mansão dos Malfoy não recebia tantas pessoas. Anos, na verdade. O local fora interditado logo após a guerra e passou anos em posse do Ministério da Magia. Quando finalmente concluíram que o local podia voltar para as mãos da família Malfoy, o único interessado, Lucius Malfoy, já estava morto.

Narcisa, a segunda interessada, preferiu continuar morando com Andromeda. Estava certa de que se trancar lá só traria lembranças pesadas e isso não faria bem a sua saúde. Draco e Astoria não pretendiam se mudar também, o que fez de Scorpius a única pessoa a demonstrar interesse.

A ideia era simples: decorar a propriedade e dar a melhor fests de volta às aulas – e junto com isso, comemorar seu aniversário de 17 anos. Ele sabia que soava como loucura, mas também sabia que era responsável o suficiente para manter ordem no local e não foi tão difícil convencer seus pais a dar tal festa. A única condição imposta era que ele concordasse em ter um jantar íntimo com a família para comemorar a maioridade, assim sua avó e seus pais não seriam obrigados a ir até o local para participar da festa. E é claro que ele concordou.

Na semana anterior, Astoria e Narcisa prepararam um jantar íntimo para a família e os amigos. Scorpius aproveitou o momento, pois sabia que era importante para elas.

Agora ele estava ali, parado no alto da escadaria da Mansão dos Malfoy, admirando a maior festa que poderia oferecer para seus amigos e colegas de escola. Ele não esperava que todos os convidados fossem **realmente aparecer**. Quando enviou os convites, esperava recusa imediata da maioria, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. E agora estava lá, observando as pessoas dançarem, enquanto mais pessoas chegavam.

Seus melhores amigos, Will e Scarlett, pareciam aproveitar bastante o momento entre beijos e goles de whiskey de fogo – e provavelmente iriam negar que estavam em clima de romance, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso.

Até seu primo, Sebastian Fontaine, parecia estar bem ambientado.

Quando começou a descer para voltar para o salão onde a dança estava mais animada, Scorpius viu Albus, seu outro melhor amigo, chegar acompanhado de Rose, o que o deixou meio espantado. Não que não tivesse convidado Rose, pelo contrário, mas tinha quase certeza de que ela recusaria o convite. Obviamente, ele estava enganado.

Albus abriu caminho no meio da multidão para cumprimentar Scorpius, enquanto Rose pegava um copo de whiskey – o que também chocou Malfoy.

\- Isso sim que eu chamo de festa em grande estilo – Albus disse, dando um rápido abraço em Scorpius.

\- Espero que todos pensem como você – Scorpius disse e em seguida se virou para cumprimentar Rose – Você é uma das pessoas que pensei que não viria.

Rose revirou os olhos e beijou a bochecha do rapaz.

\- Bom, eu recebi um convite.

\- E eu pensei que não fosse usar. Weasley me surpreendendo como sempre.

\- Quase fiquei encantada com seu elogio.

Rose sorriu e foi se misturar as pessoas que dançavam. Albus, por sua vez, continuou ao lado do amigo, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. As histórias que ouviu sobre aquela mansão faziam os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar, mas não queria comentar isso. Tinha certeza que não era a única pessoa a se sentir assim.

\- Então, o que achou?

\- É uma casa bem impressionante...

\- Eu me refiro à festa, Albus. – Scorpius revirou os olhos.

\- É uma festa bem impressionante...

Os dois riram e Scorpius seguiu pela mansão, cumprimentando os amigos, dando risadas, bebendo e dançando. Era engraçado como tudo parecia tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Ao menos 90% das pessoas ali cresceram ao seu lado e também são filhos ou netos de pessoas que estiveram na guerra.

Scorpius se lembrava do medo que sentiu ao embarcar no trem a primeira vez. Tinha apenas onze anos e até aquele momento as únicas pessoas com quem havia socializado eram Will e Scarlett, que também carregavam a marca de serem parentes de comensais. Ele sabia que as pessoas estavam cochichando sobre sua chegada e sabia também que aquele seria um ano difícil por isso, mas no momento em que pisou em Hogwarts todas as fofocas foram caladas com um breve, porém respeitável, discurso da Diretora McGonagall.

Agora, quase sete anos depois, ele estava dando uma festa com seus colegas de escola. Todos se divertindo e agindo como se fossem melhores amigos desde sempre. E era um grande alívio para ele saber que, apesar de tudo, as pessoas estavam **gostando** de estar dentro da Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Rose já havia se perdido nos corredores. Scarlett havia dito que bastava subir as escadas, andar um pouco e virar à esquerda, mas em vez de ir parar no banheiro, Rose estava em um quarto. Sua sorte foi que o quarto em questão tinha um banheiro e ela pode utilizar sem problema.

Quando saiu, Rose olhou em volta. O quarto havia pertencido a alguém, obviamente, e pelas cores e decoração juvenil, ela podia apostar que aquele quarto havia pertencido a Draco – ou talvez a algum parente, ela não tinha certeza. Sua cabeça estava um pouco pesada devido às bebidas e a música alta, então ela fez questão de se demorar ali, observando cada detalhe. _"Deve ser estranho dormir em um quarto tão grande em uma casa tão sombria",_ ela pensou. As cortinas verde-escuras e pesadas estavam fechadas, e quando Rose abriu um pouco, se deparou com uma porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda.

Parada ali, ela observou o jardim. Parecia um cenário de um dos filmes trouxas que ela assistiu na casa dos avós maternos. Era enorme, bem cuidado, com algumas esculturas antigas. O chafariz no meio do jardim era uma das atrações principais.

O vento que batia em seu cabelo a fazia sorrir despreocupadamente. Ali em cima a música era distante e a fazia sua cabeça doer um pouco menos. Estava tão distraída observando os casais que iam e vinham do jardim, que não percebeu quando Scorpius apareceu.

\- Weasley, por favor, me diga que não está pensando em se jogar só para se tornar a atração principal da festa.

Rose se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Scorpius, mas acabou dando uma risada com o próprio susto. Balançando a cabeça, ela respondeu:

\- Eu até pensei em fazer uma saída triunfal, me atirando daqui e caindo dentro do chafariz, mas bebi um pouco e meu senso de direção está levemente afetado.

Foi a vez de Scorpius rir e concordar.

\- Então somos dois. – ele deu de ombros e se virou melhor para realmente encarar Rose. Ela estava linda, mas não era novidade. Ela **era** linda e sabia que era linda, e não se importava com sua beleza e sim com sua inteligência. Ela sem dúvidas era a garota mais inteligente de toda Hogwarts. E uma das mais lindas também.

Mas naquela noite, Rose parecia mais relaxada. Usava um vestido simples, floral, com um decote nas costas. Seu longo cabelo ruivo estava preso em uma trança frouxa, o que fazia vários fios escaparem do penteado.

Como havia concluído, Rose **estava** linda. E ele tinha sorte por poder desfrutar da companhia dela.

\- Esse silêncio está ficando um pouco constrangedor. E você me encarando assim também. – Rose arqueou a sobrancelha, observando o colega.

\- Não posso admirar a sua beleza?

\- Não se for começar a babar – ela sorriu e esticou a mão, pegando o copo de whiskey que ele segurava – E você também não está nada mal, se quer a minha humilde opinião.

Ela bebeu um gole e sorriu em seguida.

\- Não sabia que você bebia.

\- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, Scorpius. Não se esqueça, você é melhor amigo do Albus e não meu.

\- Ouch. Meu coração foi despedaçado. – ele disse, levando a mão ao peito.

\- Uau, eu nem sabia que você tinha um.

\- Isso virou um jogo de "vamos acabar com a moral do Scorpius"? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer sério. – E nem adianta dizer que nunca tive moral.

Rose pensou em responder, mas preferiu deixar essa passar. Sorrindo, ela se virou para ele e disse:

\- Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui?

\- Albus queria saber onde você estava e Scarlett disse que você estava no banheiro, mas não se lembrava em qual. E bom, o quarto do meu pai não é exatamente o lugar que esperava te encontrar.

Então ela estava certa. Aquele ali era mesmo o quarto de Draco Malfoy. Mas o mais engraçado era que ela conseguia perfeitamente ver Scorpius ocupando aquele ambiente e imaginou se seu quarto era ao menos parecido com o do pai.

\- Aqui tem um banheiro. E eu ia descer logo, mas decidi ficar aqui mais um tempo. A música é mais agradável quando não está tentando explodir o seu tímpano.

\- Não olhe pra mim. Foi o Will quem ficou responsável pela parte musical. Só cuidei mesmo da bebida.

\- E a decoração?

\- Isso você pode por na conta da minha mãe. Ela é ótima fazendo festas.

Rose riu. Quando estava prestes a comentar algo, viu Dominique atravessar o jardim de mãos dadas com Albus. Pensou em gritar, achando que estava sendo deixada para trás, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, eles já estavam agarrados em um beijo.

\- Ai meu Merlin, eu não queria ter visto isso. – Rose disse rapidamente, correndo para dentro do quarto, antes que seus primos a vissem ali – Albus e Dominique? Ok, eu sempre soube que eles flertavam, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia que eles também se pegavam.

Scorpius deu uma risada alta, enquanto entrava atrás dela. Fechando a porta da sacada, ele falou: - Relaxa, é a primeira vez.

\- E como você sabe?

\- Ele é meu melhor amigo, lembra?

\- Ele também é meu melhor amigo. – Rose disse quase emburrada – Mas a questão não é essa. É só que... A Dominique **gosta** dele. Ela já mencionou isso algumas vezes e eu acho que o Albus meio que sabe disso. E se você ousar contar para ele o que acabei de falar, eu te mato.

Scorpius riu e levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. Concordou e falou baixo:

\- Relaxa, eu não tenho motivos para fazer fofoca. Tenho amor à vida – piscou e em seguida bebeu o último gole de sua bebida. – Acho que preciso reabastecer o meu copo.

\- E eu preciso reabastecer meu cérebro. Ele ainda está em curto, depois de v...

Rose ia completar a frase, quando o relógio na parede do quarto soou doze badaladas. Finalmente era meia-noite, o que significava que Scorpius tinha oficialmente 17 anos.

Rose sorriu e em seguida o abraçou, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Feliz aniversário! Aniversário oficial, eu quero dizer.

Scorpius sorriu, retribuindo o abraço e pode sentir o perfume inebriante vindo dela. Respirando fundo, ele disse:

\- Obrigado, Rose!

Ela se afastou, fingindo estar chocada e olhou para ele.

\- Está me tratando pelo primeiro nome agora?

\- Não se acostume.

Eles ainda estavam bem perto. Perto o suficiente para que Scorpius pudesse passar a mão em uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e colocar atrás da orelha dela.

Perto o suficiente para Rose sentir o perfume amadeirado e perceber que, naquela noite, seus olhos estavam perfeitamente acinzentados.

Perto o suficiente para se beijarem. E eles se beijaram, sem se importar quem havia feito o primeiro movimento.

O copo que Scorpius segurava foi parar no chão e suas mãos rapidamente agarraram Rose pela cintura, a puxando de encontro a seu corpo, enquanto as mãos de Rose se perdiam em seu cabelo.

De repente, tudo estava muito quente e Rose ficou um pouco aliviada ao sentir suas costas afundarem contra a parede fria, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelos braços de Scorpius, tirando sua jaqueta.

Ela deixou um suspiro escapar quando os lábios de Scorpius desceram pelo seu pescoço, enquanto sua perna envolvia a cintura dele. Alguma voz no fundo de sua consciência dizia que talvez fosse melhor parar, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar com clareza, Scorpius já estava beijando novamente, fazendo com que perdesse totalmente a razão.

Quando a mão dele começou a subir pela sua coxa, os dois foram surpreendidos por Scarlett e Will, que entraram sem bater.

\- Eu não sabia que os quartos estavam abertos para isso. – Will comentou, dando de ombros. Scarlett deu um leve tapa em seu braço.

\- Desculpa interromper, gente – ela começou, enquanto Scorpius se afastava e Rose ajeitava o próprio vestido – Mas tem um bolo lá embaixo esperando o aniversariante. E a Suzie Parkinson decidiu atiçar a casa inteira para jogar _verdade ou desafio_.

Scorpius revirou os olhos e concordou. Ele sabia que Suzie adorava esses jogos e que todos acabavam entrando na onda dela. Mas, como anfitrião, ele precisava deixar bem claro algumas regras ou a situação perderia o controle e ele não queria destruir a mansão da sua avó.

Scarlett e Will saíram para esperar Scorpius no corredor. Ele respirou fundo, pegou a jaqueta e disse:

\- Rose...

\- O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Você não me deve explicação e não me forçou a nada. Foi um beijo e eu não me arrependo. – ela disse, encerrando o assunto.

\- Então ainda somos amigos?

\- Nós éramos amigos?

\- Weasley, fala sério.

\- É brincadeira. – ela sorriu e apontou para a porta – Agora vai, você precisa cortar o bolo, fazer um brinde e essas coisas.

Scorpius concordou e em seguida perguntou:

\- Você não vem?

\- Vai na frente, eu ainda preciso ajeitar meu cabelo.

Scorpius concordou e seguiu com os amigos de volta a festa.

Não demorou muito e Rose também saiu do quarto, alisando seu vestido. Não sabia bem se estava feliz ou frustrada por ter aquele beijo interrompido, mas tinha certeza que para o bem de sua saúde mental, era melhor que aquilo não se repetisse.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pois bem, eis o primeiro capítulo. É meio curtinho, eu sei, mas as coisas estão apenas começando.

Se vocês gostarem e quiserem, comentem o que acharam. Eu ficarei bem feliz =D

Muito obrigada por lerem. A festa continua no próximo capítulo.

Beijos,

Marls McKinnon.


	2. Chapter 2

Graças a Merlin os amigos de Scorpius não estavam a fim do famoso e tradicional "parabéns para você" e muito menos a espera de um discurso de maioridade. Por isso, quando chegou ao salão foi recebido apenas com gritos e aplausos, como se ele fosse realmente uma estrela de rock.

Ninguém estava **realmente** interessado em comer bolo. Provavelmente mais tarde, quando estivessem muito cansados para dançar e precisassem repor as energias. Naquele momento, o foco principal era o jogo de _"verdade ou desafio"_ tradicionalmente organizado por Suzie Parkinson.

Susannah Parkinson, ou simplesmente Suzie, não era a pessoa mais simpática da escola, mas com certeza sabia como agitar festas, então era por isso que estava em todas.

E era hora de jogar. Scorpius não se importava desde que tudo ficasse perfeitamente em ordem e que nenhuma peça fosse quebrada. Era capaz de sua avó ter um ataque dos nervos se uma das esculturas aparecesse sem cabeça.

Todos – ou quase todos – já estavam sentados formando um grande círculo e uma garrafa enfeitiçada foi posta no centro. Assim que deram o sinal, Scorpius fez um leve floreio com a varinha e a garrafa começou a girar, até finalmente apontar para Suzie e Scarlett.

\- Maravilha! – Suzie disse – Verdade ou desafio, Scar?

\- Verdade.

\- Você já transou com o Scorpius e o Will?

Scarlett sorriu enquanto bebia mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada... olhou para Suzie e respondeu com tranquilidade:

\- Com os dois ao mesmo tempo, não.

\- Separadamente? – Suzie insistiu. Ela sabia que a garrafa ficaria vermelha caso a Scarlett mentisse.

\- Você realmente não sabe ler nas entrelinhas, não é? – Scarlett riu em deboche – Sim, Susannah. Eu já transei diversas vezes com o Will e uma com o Scorpius. E se sua intenção foi criar qualquer clima de constrangimento, preciso dizer que falhou.

Scarlett abriu um sorriso maior, dando um beijo no Scorpius e um beijo em Will, que apenas disse:

\- Nós somos uma grande família, Suzinha. – Will piscou e bateu levemente no ombro de Scorpius, que concordou.

Antes que Suzie pudesse responder, a garrafa girou mais uma vez e parou em Will e Albus.

\- Albus Severus Potter, verdade ou desafio?

\- Verdade.

\- Tirando eu, que sou maravilhosamente maravilhoso e consigo ofuscar seus olhos graças ao meu charme, já sentiu atração por outro homem?

\- Não. Meu pinto só se anima quando te vê.

\- Ok, tigrão. Nos vemos mais tarde no quarto.

Todos riram e a garrafa deu mais um giro. Dessa vez, Scorpius e Dominique comandavam a rodada.

\- Verdade ou Desafio, Scorpius? – ela perguntou.

\- Desafio.

Dominique bateu palmas ao ouvir e falou bem animada:

\- Escolha: esquerda ou direita?

Scorpius deu de ombros e falou desinteressado:

\- Direita? Esse era o desafio?

\- Não. O desafio é beijar a pessoa que está do lado que você escolheu. No caso, minha priminha querida, Rose Weasley.

Rose arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou a prima como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que rasparia a cabeça e viveria isolada nas montanhas. Respirando fundo, ela contestou:

\- Que eu saiba, o desafio é para o **Scorpius.**

\- Qual é, prima! É só um beijo.

Rose concordou e se virou para olhar Scorpius, que apenas deu de ombros, como se desculpasse.

\- Me beija logo, Malfoy.

Scorpius concordou e em seguida se curvou para beijar Rose pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ele não esperava sentir todo aquele arrepio quando seus lábios encontrassem os de Rose, mas foi inevitável. Parecia que uma corrente elétrica tinha atravessado todo seu corpo.

Foi preciso de várias tosses forçadas e um tapa de Scarlett, para que Scorpius e Rose se separassem.

Suzie, por sua vez, parecia ser capaz de fuzilar os dois com o olhar. Não era segredo para ninguém seu interesse por Scorpius.

\- Pra quem não queria beijar, isso aí foi quase um pornô de línguas.

\- Will! – Scarlett exclamou, tentando manter a ordem. Aquela brincadeira estava ficando um pouco constrangedora para seus amigos.

A garrafa girou mais algumas vezes e várias respostas foram dadas. Incluindo alguns detalhes sobre sexo em lugares meio impróprios.

Alguns desafios também foram bem interessantes. Em sua vez, Albus precisou beber uma garrafa inteira de whiskey de fogo e foi um pouco difícil segurá-lo enquanto ele corria bêbado, apenas de cueca, gritando " _EU SOU O REI DO MUNDO!"_.

Era a última rodada e, para o azar de Rose, Suzie quem decidiria seu futuro no jogo.

\- Weasley, como sabe o último da rodada tem que responder a uma pergunta e cumprir um desafio.

\- Como quiser, Parkinson. – Rose sorriu.

Suzie sorriu, mordendo o próprio lábio em seguida. Pela sua expressão, era óbvio que ela pensava nas piores situações possíveis, mas Rose não se intimidava fácil.

\- Você já ficou com o Scorpius?

Rose revirou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Caso você tenha entrado em coma durante o jogo e não tenha visto, a resposta é sim.

\- Antes desse jogo? – Suzie corrigiu sua pergunta e ficou a espera da resposta.

\- Sim! Poucos minutos antes de descermos para cantar os parabéns e jogar, estávamos nos beijando.

Suzie cerrou os punhos, cravando as unhas nas próprias mãos e contou até dez pausadamente. Deu uma olhada em volta, pensando em como poderia deixar aquela noite péssima para Rose. Respirando fundo, ela sorriu e falou:

\- Ótimo! Agora vamos ao seu desafio.

\- E qual vai ser?

\- Beije o Sebastian.

\- Quem? – Rose perguntou confusa. Ela ainda não tinha falado com o rapaz e não tinha a menor ideia de quem se tratava, até o momento em que ele ergueu a mão. Estava sentado no sofá, tranquilamente, bebendo o que parecia ser um coquetel de frutas.

\- Desculpe, acho que não fomos realmente apresentados. – Sebastian se levantou e foi de encontro a Rose, que parecia ter ficado congelada ao encará-lo. Ele era tão lindo quanto o Scorpius, mas tinha uma aparência mais selvagem, com cabelos um pouco compridos e aquela barba por fazer.

\- O que foi? 'Tá com medo de ter a sua ótima reputação de santa afetada por ficar com dois na mesma festa?

Rose arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para Susannah, que sorria como se tivesse vencido uma batalha.

Abrindo um sorriso enorme, Rose deu alguns passos em direção à menina e falou:

\- Eu poderia beijar todos os meninos e meninas dessa festa e mesmo assim a minha reputação não seria abalada, sabe por quê? – ela não esperou Suzie responder e continuou – Porque o que me define não é a quantidade de pessoas que eu fico em uma noite ou em um ano. É a minha inteligência e o meu caráter. Beijar mil caras em uma festa só prova que eu sou uma mulher livre e faço o que bem entender.

\- Diz isso porque sabe que as pessoas a veem como santa, graças aos seus pais.

\- Digo isso porque meus pais me ensinaram a ser uma pessoa livre de preconceitos e segura das minhas decisões. Sabe qual o seu problema, Parkinson? É que você é tão infeliz que precisa alfinetar os outros para se sentir bem. Você quer apenas uma desculpa para falar mal de mim em Hogwarts, como se eu me importasse com a sua opinião ou a de qualquer outra pessoa. – Rose respirou fundo, observando Suzie, que não parecia encontrar palavras para rebater aquele discurso – Enfim, Parkinson, em vez de se preocupar com a minha reputação, deveria se preocupar com a sua e se empenhar para se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio, esperando alguma reação de Susannah, que não veio. Era óbvio que ela não esperava que Rose fosse transformar sua provocação em uma lição a ser aprendida não só por ela, mas também por suas "amigas".

Rose abriu um largo sorriso e se virou para Sebastian, que estava ali parado, observando a discussão.

\- Acho que esse é aquele momento em que a gente se beija – ele comentou.

Rose concordou e foi até o rapaz, que a beijou. Ela não esperava que ele fosse levar tão a sério o beijo, ainda mais depois daquele discurso, mas se enganou. As mãos de Sebastian foram parar em sua cintura, enquanto seu corpo se colava ao dele. Seus lábios se perderam nos dele e ela não sabia dizer se havia passado 5 segundos ou 5 horas.

Foi Albus quem apareceu – ainda de cueca – e acabou interrompendo tudo.

\- Gente eu só queria dizer que perdi minhas roupas – ele gritou, em cima da mesa de centro.

Foi nesse momento em que eles se separaram, ambos ofegantes e se viraram para olhar Albus, seminu, discursando algo sobre duendes ladrões e suas fadas comparsas.

Sebastian encarou Rose e disse: - Tá constrangedor isso aqui ou é impressão minha?

\- Meu primo está quase pelado em cima da mesa de centro. Nosso beijo não é nada constrangedor perto daquilo.

Rose riu e balançou a cabeça, indo em direção a Albus.

\- Albus Severus Potter! – ela exclamou, exatamente como sua avó Molly – Desça já daí e coloque suas roupas.

\- Você não ouviu? Roubaram minhas roupas.

Rose revirou os olhos, pegando as roupas de Albus e em seguida jogou para ele.

\- Foi você quem roubou minhas roupas?

\- Sim, Albus! Meu sonho era ver você exatamente desse jeito. De cueca, bêbado e passando vergonha.

Rose sorriu e foi para perto de Dominique, que só não se encolhia de vergonha porque estava muito ocupada dando risada.

\- Então, hein... Você e o Scorpius...?

\- Então, hein... Você e o Albus...?

Dominique ficou vermelha. Imaginou que ela e o Albus tivessem sido discretos ao escaparem da festa, mas aparentemente não.

\- Não foi nada, Rose! Nós estávamos flertando e bebendo. Daí fomos para o jardim e aconteceu – ela respirou fundo e encarou a prima – Não fomos além dos amassos, se é isso o que te preocupa.

\- Eu não me preocupo com você beijar o Albus. Me preocupo é com você criar qualquer tipo de expectativa a respeito dele e quebrar a cara. Você o conhece, Domi. Ele não leva nenhum relacionamento a sério...

\- Mas, Rose... Talvez eu consiga...

\- O que? Mudá-lo? – Rose perguntou e sorriu para a prima com carinho – Domi, o maior erro das pessoas é achar que conseguem mudar as outras. Você não vai mudar o Albus, se ele não quiser nenhum tipo de mudança. E você também não deve perder seu tempo tentando se adequar aquilo que ele quer. Você precisa ser você e pensar mais em você.

\- E o que eu faço com o que eu sinto?

Rose passou os braços pelo corpo da prima, a abraçando.

\- Continue sentindo, desde que isso não seja tóxico. Não é errado estar apaixonada, Dominique. O errado é você se anular totalmente por essa pessoa. Mesmo que a pessoa em questão seja nosso primo.

* * *

Já eram quase 5 da manhã quando as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Aquela tinha sido uma festa e tanto, e Scorpius fez uma nota mental para agradecer muito sua mãe e sua avó por terem organizado a decoração, as bebidas não alcoólicas e o bolo.

Depois de se despedir do que pareciam ser mil pessoas, Scorpius foi para a biblioteca, onde seus melhores amigos e primo estavam.

\- E aí, cara, como se sente aos 17 anos? – Will perguntou.

\- Bêbado? Acabado? Fedendo a álcool?

\- Bem derrotado. – Will completou – E é assim que ficamos quando atingimos a maioridade.

\- Eu acho que meu cérebro vai escapar pelos meus ouvidos – Albus resmungou, massageando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

Rose riu e jogou uma almofada no primo, que mostrou a língua para ela.

\- Isso é o que dá topar todos os desafios. – ela olhou para Scarlett e falou – Então, vamos?

\- Pra onde? – Scarlett a olhou, confusa. Estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Will, que enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos.

\- Pra sua casa. Lembra? Combinamos de dormir lá.

Scarlett concordou, lembrando que havia mesmo combinado com as meninas delas dormirem em sua casa. Respirando fundo, ela falou:

\- Bom, nós podemos ir, mas estejam preparadas para serem acordadas às 6 da manhã com os berros do meu irmão caçula. Aquele menino não dorme.

\- Vocês podem ficar aqui. – Scorpius sugeriu – É só escolher um dos quartos.

\- Ótima ideia. – Scarlett olhou para Rose e completou: - Nós podemos ir mais tarde. De qualquer forma, meus pais sabem que eu sempre durmo na casa do Scorpius ou do Will quando vamos às festas. Eles não vão se preocupar se não aparecermos.

Rose pensou um pouco. Não fazia mal passar apenas uma noite na casa de Scorpius, o problema era que ela havia avisado aos pais que dormiria na casa de Scarlett e agora estava prestes a dormir na casa de Scorpius. Por mais que seus pais não se importassem com a amizade, era bem provável que Rony tivesse um ataque ao descobrir que a filha dormiu na casa de um cara – mesmo que em quartos separados e com Dominique a sua cola.

E então ela olhou em volta. Todos estavam extremamente cansados, bêbados e precisando urgentemente de 8 horas de sono para recuperar um pouco das energias. Respirando fundo, ela balançou a cabeça e falou:

\- Ok! Mas se por acaso o Albus beber escondido e sair correndo de novo, não venha me acordar.

Scarlett concordou e em seguida todos se puseram de pé e começaram a subir as escadas... A mansão era enorme e era óbvio que havia um quarto para cada um, mas Rose preferiu dormir perto de Dominique, que estava um pouco enjoada depois das cervejas amanteigadas.

Scarlett, por sua vez, dividiu o quarto com Will. Scorpius, Albus e Sebastian foram os únicos que ficaram em quartos separados.

Aquela noite havia sido longa e agora a única coisa que eles precisavam era de descanso e uma poção que curasse toda aquela ressaca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, olá!

Espero, de coração, que estejam gostando. Comentem pra eu saber o que estão achando!

Beijinhos,

Marls.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Albus acordou sua cabeça estava tão pesada que precisou de alguns minutos para se concentrar e perceber que não estava em sua casa. Ele se recordava da festa, obviamente. E se recordava, principalmente, de ter ficado com Dominique e aquele era o maior problema que teria que lidar aquele dia.

Não que estivesse arrependido, claro. Albus realmente gostou de estar com sua prima e se ele se considerasse uma pessoa aberta a compromisso, talvez resolvesse investir para vero que ia dar, mas não. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que **queria** compromisso e definitivamente não iria assumir nada com Dominique, pois a última coisa que queria era magoá-la.

Respirando fundo, ele se levantou e se caminhou para o banheiro. Sabia que o momento em que cruzasse a porta teria que lidar com os acontecimentos da noite anterior e precisava estar bem acordado para isso.

* * *

Dominique não estava se sentindo tão mal, mas também não podia dizer que se sentia perfeita. Seu estomago ainda estava meio embrulhado, talvez pelo fato de ter bebido muito e comido pouco. Sua cabeça doía, mas nada que fosse muito sério.

Ela sabia que provavelmente haveria algo na cozinha para comer, mas o problema era conseguir chegar até lá. A mansão tinha tantos cômodos e tantos corredores, que em uma das tentativas ela foi parar na biblioteca e se espantou ao dar de cara com um quadro de Lucius Malfoy na parede.

Estreitando os olhos, ela observou a pintura de perto e sentiu os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. O avô de Scorpius era bonito e elegante, mas o olhar e a postura eram de alguém que não conhecia piedade. Lembrou-se de todas as histórias horríveis que seus pais e avós contaram e decidiu que não queria encarar aquele retrato por mais tempo.

Para sua sorte, Dominique encontrou um elfo doméstico a caminho da cozinha. O elfo usava roupas e meias nos pés, e ela deduziu que a pequena criatura estava ali por vontade própria. Depois que sua tia Hermione lutou pelos direitos dos elfos, agora o tratamento que recebiam era justo e pacífico.

\- Han-han – Dominique fez um barulho com a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção do elfo.

A pequena criatura de olhos verdes enormes a encarou e disse:

\- Olá, senhorita. Wonka está aqui para servir. – depois de uma reverência exagerada, ele tentou sorrir e esperou as instruções.

\- Ok. Hm... eu sou a Dominique Weasley. E eu estou com fome, mas não consigo encontrar a cozinha.

O elfo concordou e rapidamente fez um aceno para que ela o seguisse.

\- Wonka adora servir os amigos do senhor Scorpius – o elfo disse – Wonka se sente feliz em ajudar a família Malfoy. O senhor Malfoy paga muito bem para que Wonka sirva a todos da melhor forma.

\- E ele o trata bem?

Wonka fez um aceno com a cabeça, fazendo suas orelhas enormes balançarem.

\- A família Malfoy é muito generosa com o Wonka. Eles deram roupas para que Wonka fosse livre, mas Wonka decidiu ficar.

Eles viraram à direita no corredor e finalmente estavam na cozinha.

Dominique olhou em volta e parecia um paraíso de comidas gostosas. Ela só percebeu que estava tão faminta no momento em que encarou o enorme bolo de chocolate que estava sobre o balcão.

\- Foi você quem fez isso, Wonka? – ela perguntou.

\- Wonka apenas se encarregou de trazer as coisas da casa da Sra. Malfoy para cá. Mas se desejar outra coisa, Wonka pode fazer agora mesmo.

Dominique fez um rápido aceno com as mãos, indicando que estava satisfeita com aquilo. Sorrindo, ela se sentou em frente ao balcão da cozinha e antes que pudesse pegar qualquer coisa, Wonka se prontificou e arrumou um belo prato com bolo, pães e alguns biscoitos.

\- Muito obrigada, Wonka!

\- Wonka fica feliz em servir a menina Weasley. – rapidamente os olhos do elfo foram para a porta, onde mais alguém havia aparecido – Olá, Sr. Albus! O que deseja?

\- Só um copo de suco, obrigado! – Albus sorriu e em seguida foi para perto da Dominique, que agora estava muito concentrada em seu prato.

Respirando fundo, ele tomou o lugar ao lado dela e roubou um dos biscoitos.

\- Você não se importa, não é? – ele perguntou, antes de dar uma mordida.

Dominique balançou negativamente a cabeça e falou:

\- Mesmo que eu dissesse sim, você comeria de qualquer jeito.

Albus deu uma risada baixa e agradeceu assim que Wonka trouxe um copo de suco de abóbora e uma poção para sua dor de cabeça. O elfo já o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que sempre exagerava na bebida.

\- Domi, você sabe que precisamos conversar sobre ontem, não é?

Dominique concordou.

\- Sobre o que aconteceu, eu-

\- Albus, nós bebemos e nos beijamos. E foi isso. Nós dois sabíamos que isso aconteceria um dia, não é? – ela falou, tentando parecer despreocupada – Você e eu não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento. Estávamos juntos e aconteceu.

\- Eu não quero ferir seus sentimentos.

\- Albus, por mais que eu goste de você, isso não significa que vou passar a gostar menos de mim. O que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir é algo que cabe a mim, não é? Eu sei que você vai se formar na escola e eu ainda tenho dois anos pela frente. E também sei que você jamais perderia tempo com uma garota como eu, que-

Albus interrompeu a prima e segurou sua mão. Quando ficava nervosa, Dominique falava sem parar.

\- Dominique, você é uma garota incrível e não deveria pensar menos. Não existe essa de "garota como você". O fato de eu não querer um relacionamento não é culpa sua ou de qualquer outra garota. Eu decidi seguir minha vida assim e nunca enganei ninguém. E eu não faria isso justamente com você, que é uma das minhas melhores amigas. E não pense que estou te colocando na _friendzone_ por ser mais nova ou por não fazer meu estilo, porque você faz o estilo de todas as pessoas que podem enxergar. Você é linda, inteligente e divertida. E foi muito bom ficar com você, mas...

\- Mas você não quer se comprometer. – Dominique falou e sorriu em seguida – Albus, eu não pedi para você se comprometer e isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. Eu **sei** que você não gosta de compromisso e não precisa perder seu tempo fazendo discursos para que eu me sinta melhor. Imagino que você não faz discursos para suas outras ficantes.

\- Eu geralmente não me importo com elas o suficiente para pensar em dizer algo no dia seguinte e elas também não.

Ela balançou a cabeça e terminou de beber o suco que Wonka havia deixado sobre o balcão.

\- Eu não me importo. E espero que também não se importe.

\- Mas Domi...

\- Por favor, Albus. Chega de discursos.

E dizendo isso, Dominique se virou e saiu da cozinha, torcendo para encontrar rapidamente as escadas e o caminho até o quarto. Precisava acordar Rose para que saíssem de lá o mais rápido possível.

Confuso, Albus olhou para Wonka, que estava parado próximo ao fogão, e disse:

\- O que foi que eu disse?

* * *

Rose tinha acabado de sair do banheiro quando ouviu algumas batidas em sua porta. Respirando fundo, ela abriu e deu de cara com Scorpius, que vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e uma regata branca.

\- Você tem noção do quão injusto é você ter roupas limpas e eu não? – Rose perguntou, fazendo um aceno para que ele entrasse.

Scorpius deu uma risada e concordou, se sentando na beira da cama.

\- Essa casa é da minha família, não sei se você sabe.

\- Uau! Obrigada por mencionar, Scorpius **Malfoy** , que a mansão dos **Malfoy** pertence à família **Malfoy**. – Rose frisou bem a palavra Malfoy, o que fez Scorpius rir – E então, o que você faz aqui?

\- Vim saber como está! Se dormiu bem e essas coisas.

Rose arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto abria a cortina do quarto e em seguida se virou para encará-lo.

\- Eu dormi muito bem, obrigada. E não, eu não estou sem graça e nem pensando nada errado a respeito de termos ficado ontem à noite.

\- Você é bem direta, não é?

\- Gosto de coisas sem rodeios. – Rose disse e se sentou – O que disse ontem é verdade. Nos beijamos, foi ótimo e estamos seguindo a vida. Eu não vou mudar a forma que te trato só por causa de um beijo. E espero que você faça o mesmo.

Scorpius concordou e esticou a mão para Rose.

\- Então isso quer dizer que somos amigos, Weasley?

Rose apertou a mão de Scorpius.

\- Não, Malfoy. Nós apenas nos toleramos. – ela sorriu e completou: - Claro que somos amigos.

Rose estava prestes a falar algo sobre o café da manhã – que, no caso, já era café da tarde – quando Sebastian apareceu à porta do quarto.

\- Você também veio se desculpar pelo beijo? Porque olha, eu já disse que...

\- Não! Porque eu me desculparia por algo que nem você e nem eu fomos obrigados a fazer? – ele perguntou – Eu vim aqui saber se é normal a Scarlett e o Will estarem aos berros.

Scorpius deu uma risada e se levantou.

\- Esses dois deveriam parar de fogo no rabo e se assumirem. – ele disse – Toda vez é a mesma coisa. Se beijam, bebem, transam, se beijam mais e depois agem como se fossem dois estranhos. – ele revirou os olhos – Eu vou lá impedir que eles se matem. Vocês dois podem ir à cozinha. Wonka já me disse que tem várias coisas para comer lá embaixo.

Assim que saiu, Sebastian olhou para Rose que parecia pensativa.

\- Hmm.. desculpe, mas você queria que eu me desculpasse pelo beijo? Eu não quero ser ríspido, eu só –

\- Não! Não, Sebastian. Não se preocupe. O problema é que só agora eu me dei conta de que **alguém** vai se importar com os acontecimentos de ontem à noite.

\- Sério? Quem?

Antes que Rose pudesse responder, Dominique empurrou Sebastian para o lado e entrou no quarto bem irritada.

\- Podemos ir embora? – ela perguntou para Rose.

\- Mas eu ainda não comi nada. – Rose respondeu – Nós podemos...

\- Podemos ir embora e comer em qualquer outro lugar? Eu preciso tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e ficar bem longe daqui.

Respirando fundo, Rose concordou e se levantou. Olhando rapidamente para Sebastian, ela falou:

\- Você pode avisar ao Albus e ao Scorpius que eu já fui?

\- Claro!

Puxando a prima pela mão, Rose saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e em seguida foi para o jardim. Assim que atravessaram o portão da Mansão, andaram poucos metros e em seguida aparataram.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, olá! Mais um capítulo curtinho, eu sei. Mas achei melhor encerrar a etapa da festa do Scorpius nesse e deixar os novos acontecimentos para o capítulo 4.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Comentem para saber eu saber o que estão achando!

Beijinhos e ótima terça,

Marls McKinnon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alguns dias depois...**

Rose estava em seu quarto estudando, quando a porta se abriu e Albus entrou. Ela nem precisou erguer os olhos para saber que era ele, já que Albus era a única pessoa que entrava em seu quarto sem pedir licença – a não ser quando ela pendurava na porta um aviso bem específico com a frase: **ALBUS SEVERUS, NÃO ENTRE SEM BATER**.

Não demorou e Albus se jogou ao seu lado na cama, tirando o livro de História da Arte de suas mãos. Folheou algumas páginas sem demonstrar interesse e em seguida colocou sobre a cômoda.

\- Eu preciso de atenção – Albus declarou.

\- Você está sendo inconveniente.

\- Eu sou inconveniente quando preciso de atenção – Albus deu de ombros e prosseguiu – Dominique parou de falar comigo.

Rose revirou os olhos. A última coisa que ela pretendia era ficar no meio dos dois, mas sabia que ele não desistiria até obter respostas, então apenas suspirou e falou:

\- Talvez porque você tenha sido um idiota.

\- Eu acho muito errado você me julgar como idiota, quando na verdade sou um docinho de pessoa e faço todos a minha volta sorrirem com minha presença.

Rose deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ah é? E por que a Domi não está feliz com sua presença?

\- Por que você está sendo cruel comigo? – ele perguntou e cruzou os braços – Eu nem vou perguntar se ela te contou o que aconteceu, porque já sei que sim. Eu só queria uma ajuda para saber como fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal.

\- Albus, você não pode esperar que as coisas voltem ao normal se você foi o primeiro a agir com anormalidade. Aquele seu discurso de "não é você, sou eu", que usou para cima da Dominique foi ridículo. Ela não esperava que você a pedisse em namoro no dia seguinte.

\- Eu estava tentando ser um cara decente. – ele se justificou – Não queria que ela simplesmente criasse esperanças.

Rose deu uma risada baixa e respirou fundo. Amava seu primo com todas as forças, mas às vezes sentia vontade de socar sua cara, tamanha sua lerdeza.

\- Ela não estava criando esperanças, Al. – Rose suspirou – Entenda, o fato dela gostar de você não significa que vá rastejar aos seus pés. Ela não se chateou por vocês ficarem. Ela se chateou porque você a tratou como uma criança que precisava entender as regras da brincadeira. Foi só um beijo e você agiu como se fosse necessário terminar algo que ela sabia que não existia.

Albus ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando no que a prima havia acabado de dizer. Fazia sentido Dominique estar com raiva. Ele havia pensado que a prima transformaria aquele momento da festa em algo maior do que realmente era, mas ela não fizera isso; ele sim.

\- Tem razão, eu sou um idiota. Um idiota amavelmente lindo, mas um idiota.

\- E com um ego maior que Londres.

Albus concordou e tornou a pegar o livro que a prima estava lendo quando entrou.

\- Não entendo porque se interessa tanto pelo mundo trouxa.

\- A minha família materna é trouxa, Albus. – Rose revirou os olhos.

\- A minha família paterna também é e nem por isso perco meu tempo tentando entender como a internet funciona, por exemplo. – Albus deu de ombros mais uma vez.

Rose suspirou e passou as mãos pelo próprio cabelo, pensando se devia contar para ele sobre seus planos para o futuro. As únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre isso eram seus pais, seu irmão e seus avós, então achava que esse era um bom momento para abrir o jogo com seu primo e melhor amigo.

\- Al, eu pretendo entrar na Universidade de Oxford. Já conversei com meus pais e também com meus avós, e acho que vai ser uma experiência válida estudar no mundo trouxa para entender melhor sobre eles. – Ela finalmente disse. Como seu primo não falou nada, prosseguiu: - Sei que isso parece loucura, mas quanto mais penso a respeito, mais sentido isso faz para mim. Eu sou a neta mais velha dos Granger e sei que eles sentem muito orgulho por ser bruxa, assim como meus pais são. Mas também sei que eles ficariam felizes se eu conseguisse entrar em Oxford.

\- Então... você pretende fazer uma faculdade trouxa apenas para seus avós poderem dizer em jantares familiares que tem uma neta que se graduou em Oxford? Isso não me parece algo que **você** faria.

\- Albus, o único motivo para entrar em uma universidade trouxa é **porque eu quero**. Não é para agradar ninguém, muito menos para ser um troféu para ser exibido em um jantar de família. Você sabe que sempre quis ser Jornalista e Escritora, e é por esse motivo que seguirei com Hogwarts e farei um estágio n'O Profeta Diário. Eu quero poder escrever para jovens bruxos a diferença entre nossos mundos e como podemos viver pacificamente. Pode parecer exagero, mas grande parte de bruxos de nossa idade ainda carregam no pensamento que somos superiores aos trouxas, por eles não possuírem magia. – ela fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou: - E é por causa de pensamentos assim que as guerras começam. Eu quero me formar em uma Universidade para ter a chance de conviver com pessoas que não têm a mínima ideia do que é magia. E depois disso, eu quero escrever para crianças e jovens para deixar um legado que represente igualdade e respeito. Já passou da hora dos bruxos pararem de taxar os trouxas como escória; como seres inferiores.

Albus continuou em silêncio, refletindo sobre as palavras da prima. Era verdade cada palavra que havia saído de sua boca. Era verdade que, mesmo depois da última guerra, algumas pessoas mantinham esse pensamento de que os trouxas e nascidos trouxas eram inferiores e não mereciam dividir o mesmo mundo que eles. E o fato de sua prima se preocupar com isso e com as gerações futuras só o fazia sentir orgulho, já que era difícil ver pessoas da idade deles se preocupando com algo além dos próprios problemas.

\- Se você vai, eu também vou. – Albus declarou – Não sei como e não sei por que, mas sei que você é a minha melhor amiga e eu jamais a deixaria enfrentar um mundo novo sozinha. Além do mais, ouvi dizer que as festas universitárias são maravilhosas, então já tenho um ótimo motivo para te seguir.

Rose deu uma risada e abraçou o primo. Sabia que provavelmente era fogo de palha seu interesse por universidade, mas só dele demonstrar apoio a fazia feliz.

\- Okay, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. Vamos voltar para o tópico Dominique.

\- Ou vamos falar sobre como farei para desmontar esse triângulo maluco que se encontra a minha vida – Hugo declarou. Rose e Albus estavam tão distraídos conversando, que não ouviram a porta se abrir – A Lily gosta de mim. E a Harleen também. E eu não sei o que fazer.

Albus arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou o primo, que estava realmente exausto.

\- Você sabe que a Lily é minha irmã, não sabe?

\- Eu conheço todos os parentescos que envolvem essa família, Albus – Hugo disse e rapidamente se deitou do outro lado da cama, espremendo Rose entre Albus e ele – Somos muitos? Somos. Metade de Hogwarts é formada por Weasley's e Potter's? Sim, é. Mas eu não vejo como a dissertação da nossa árvore genealógica pode resolver o fato de que estou envolvido em um triângulo amoroso confuso que nem Merlin entende.

Rose deu uma risada baixa, concordando e tentou se ajeitar entre o irmão e o primo, que ainda estavam se encarando e pensando no que dizer.

\- Por que todo mundo dessa família se apaixona por parente? – Albus finalmente perguntou.

\- Você ouviu a parte em que eu disse que somos **muitos**? Além do mais, se formos estabelecer uma linha sanguínea a coisa vai ficar complicada já que, tecnicamente, muitos bruxos se casam com os próprios primos. – Hugo respondeu – E eu não queria estar envolvido nessa situação complicada, mas aparentemente Harleen e Lily decidiram que são minhas duas namoradas e agora eu passo o tempo inteiro tendo que tratar as duas igualmente, para não gerar nenhum transtorno nesse relacionamento.

\- Espera, você está ficando com as duas? – Albus perguntou, visivelmente chocado.

\- Se por "ficar" você quer dizer "beijar a boca das duas", a resposta é não. Nosso relacionamento não passa de mãos dadas e implicâncias vindas da Harleen, que geralmente é contida pela Lily, que vive em um mundo de unicórnios e coisas fofas. – ele suspirou e olhou para a irmã e para o primo – Eu realmente não sei mais como existir então preciso de vocês.

\- Essa é uma daquelas conversas onde precisamos ativar o comitê Lily para decidir o que ela pode ou não pode saber? – Rose finalmente perguntou. A ideia do "comitê Lily" começou com James, quando notou que Lily era boazinha demais para descobrir as verdades sobre o mundo. Todos concordaram com a ideia de protegê-la de informações como "guerras", "fome", "pragas" e etc. Eles só não sabiam que precisariam reforçar isso ao longo dos anos, já que a jovem vivia muito feliz em sua _Lilyland_ e ninguém parecia corajoso o suficiente para contar as verdades.

Hugo concordou e respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando organizar as ideias. Ele não sabia o quão constrangedora seria aquela conversa, então precisava escolher as palavras certas.

\- Eu amo a Lily. Eu sempre achei que no futuro seriamos Hugo e Lily; Lily e Hugo. E então a Harleen chegou toda alegre e engraçada, e, sinceramente, nem parece ser filha do seu tio Duda.

\- O Duda, na verdade, é meu primo. – Albus corrigiu.

\- Tanto faz. – Hugo deu de ombros – As duas são melhores amigas e a Lily decidiu que nós seríamos como irmãos porque a Harleen gosta de mim.

\- E o que você sente pela Harleen? – Rose perguntou carinhosamente.

\- Ahn... eu vim até aqui meio que esperando essa resposta. Porque a Harleen e eu tentamos namorar e não conseguimos nem conversar. Daí ela jogou suco de abóbora em mim. – Hugo explicou – Antes disso, Lily e eu também tentamos e foi uma tragédia, porque as pessoas esperavam que fizéssemos essas coisas românticas que casais novos fazem e nunca conseguimos ir além do "olá!".

Rose deu uma risada e passou a mão pela cabeça do irmão caçula, bagunçando seus cabelos. Era engraçado ver como ele se preocupava com suas melhores amigas.

\- Hugo, você não precisa estabelecer nenhum relacionamento agora e muito menos se colocar em situações complicadas só porque as pessoas querem.

\- Exatamente, cara. – Albus concordou – Eu não sou especialista em relacionamentos duradouros, mas sou em amizade. E está mais do que claro que a amizade de vocês é muito maior do que toda essa palhaçada de triângulo amoroso. Então relaxa e deixa as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Mas, se minha irmã sair magoada, você ficará com um olho roxo.

\- Não sei se devo agradecer ou correr. – Hugo falou – Eu não quero que nenhuma delas saia magoada.

\- Então pare de dar ouvido as outras pessoas e não tente rotular ou estabelecer limites para a amizade de vocês.

Hugo concordou e deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã, que sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Rose. Você sempre tem os melhores conselhos. – Ele disse e se virou para o primo – Obrigado, Albus. Você sempre sabe como me assustar o suficiente.

Albus sorriu orgulhoso e disse:

\- Estamos aqui para ajudar e causar traumas.

* * *

Scorpius não estava exatamente insatisfeito com a presença de Sebastian em sua casa, mas também não estava satisfeito o suficiente para gostar de ter que fazer tudo, absolutamente tudo, junto com seu primo. Não que Sebastian fosse uma pessoa chata, mas eles nunca conviveram o suficiente para criar intimidade e agora que ele havia decidido cursar seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, era sua função andar com o primo para todos os lugares e tentar coloca-lo em todos os meios sociais possíveis.

Não que fosse difícil, porque Sebastian sabia ser um cara carismático e também era muito inteligente. Mas Scorpius estava acostumado com sua independência, sem precisar carregar mais alguém para festas ou passeios com Scarlett e Will – que ainda estavam meio brigados depois da última festa, o que era totalmente normal.

Agora Sebastian estava em seu quarto, sentado próximo à janela, ouvindo pacientemente sobre seus novos professores, sobre as casas de Hogwarts e, é claro, sobre seus colegas de classe.

\- Algo mais que eu precise saber? – Sebastian perguntou, sem muito interesse. Ele também não estava muito confortável com a ideia de ser carregado de um lado para o outro e sendo apresentado a pessoas que ele não estava nem aí.

\- Acho que não. Mas, se surgir alguma coisa no meio do caminho eu te aviso. – Scorpius respondeu, se jogando na própria cama – Sério, o que deu em você para largar tudo e vir estudar em Hogwarts?

Sebastian sorriu e cruzou os braços, enquanto se virara para encarar o primo.

\- Tédio, talvez. E algumas confusões também.

\- Que tipo de confusões?

\- Nada que você precise se preocupar. – Sebastian sorriu mais uma vez e se levantou – Aquela menina, Rose... Ela é a sua amiga?

Scorpius concordou com a cabeça e se sentou.

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Ela é uma pessoa interessante. – respondeu.

Scorpius ergueu a sobrancelha, analisando o primo. Ele permanecia com a mesma expressão desinteressada de antes.

\- Interessante não é exatamente a palavra que usaria para descrevê-la.

\- E qual seria? – Sebastian insistiu.

\- Você quer que eu defina Rose Weasley com **uma** palavra? – Scorpius deu uma risada seca e balançou a cabeça negativamente – Rose é como um fenômeno natural. Ela é linda, imprevisível e incontrolável. Ela tem sempre resposta pra tudo e não se deixa rebaixar por ninguém. Ela é, sem dúvidas, a pessoa mais inteligente da nossa escola. Ela também é segura, doce e gentil. E uma grande amiga. É impossível definir Rose com uma só palavra, porque ela não é o tipo de pessoa que precisa de uma definição. Rose Weasley se define por ser Rose Weasley e só isso basta.

Sebastian permaneceu em silêncio, ouvindo o primo elencar as características de Rose, entendendo finalmente porque se sentiu tão atraído por ela desde a noite que se viram na festa.

\- Não vai dizer nada? – Scorpius perguntou, incomodado com o silêncio.

\- Ah, sim. É por tudo isso que você gosta dela.

\- Exatamente! Não, espera... O que?

Sebastian riu e se aproximou do primo.

\- Você gosta da tal Weasley – Sebastia repetiu – Só uma pessoa apaixonada definiria alguém como "um fenômeno natural".

\- Eu não estou apaixonado por Rose. – Scorpius disse de forma seca. Ele nunca havia pensado nela dessa forma, tirando o dia em que se beijaram. E toda aquela semana, onde ele sonhou todos os dias com aquele beijo e talvez com momentos que iam além do beijo e resultavam em banhos muito gelados pela manhã.

O sorriso de Sebastian aumentou e ele concordou com a cabeça. Passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo e disse, enquanto caminhava para a porta do quarto do primo.

\- Se você tem certeza...

\- Claro que tenho. – Scorpius encerrou o assunto – E para onde você vai?

Sebastian parou à porta do quarto e se virou para encarar o primo.

\- Procurar algo para comer. Acredito que você esteja cansado de falar sobre seus amigos e a escola, da mesma forma que eu estou cansado de ouvir.

Em seguida, Sebastian saiu e foi cantarolando pelo corredor em direção às escadas.

Scorpius, por sua vez, tornou a se jogar na cama. _"Rose é como um fenômeno natural"_ , ele pensou nas palavras que usou para descrevê-la e por um momento sentiu raiva de si. Sua descrição parecia um exagero, agora que pensava com calma, e não culpava o primo por pensar que ele tinha sentimentos por ela. Ele também pensaria se visse seu primo a descrevendo assim. Mas se tinha uma certeza, era de que ele não estava apaixonado pela Rose. E nem por ninguém.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yay, mais um capítulo! E eu espero que vocês realmente estejam gostando. Sei que as coisas andam meio paradas, mas é necessário para que vocês tenham uma visão maior dos personagens e que a história não fique muito embolada.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Significa muito para mim 3

No próximo capítulo nós vamos conhecer a filha do Duda e mais um pouco do Sebastian.

Vocês devem estar meio confusas (os) com a ideia do "Comitê Lily", mas já adianto que me inspirei em uma série que gosto bastante (Girl meets World) e o relacionamento da Lily, do Hugo e da Harleen será um pouco baseado nos personagens dessa série, como um presente para minha amiga.

Sem mais, espero que tenham gostado de capítulo. Até a próxima!

Beijinhos,

Marls.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Luna Potter era considerada pelos irmãos, primos e amigos, uma pessoa de alma pura. Ela vivia no que seus irmãos batizaram de _Lilyland_ , devido à forma como encarava o mundo. Sua positividade e bondade eram admiráveis, mas também a tornavam uma pessoa muito frágil e foi por isso também que seus irmãos criaram o " _Comitê Lily_ ", que basicamente consistia em um grupo onde os melhores amigos de Lily discutiam quais assuntos deveriam ou não ser expostos para ela.

Lily acreditava cegamente em justiça e que todas, absolutamente todas as pessoas deviam ser felizes. E ela sempre fazia a sua parte para colaborar. Seu mundo era algo tão particular, que seus irmãos temiam o momento em que ela finalmente enxergasse que as coisas nunca foram exatamente como ela imaginava.

Toda sua peculiaridade também fazia de Lily uma pessoa extremamente certinha, que só aceitava quebrar as regras quando tinha que livrar sua prima e melhor amiga, Harleen, de alguma confusão.

Harleen Elizabeth Dursley, por sua vez, era o oposto de Lily. Ela **sabia** que havia um mundo onde as pessoas não eram sempre positivas e amigas. Na verdade, ela mesma já havia experimentado isso na pele aos 11 anos, quando seus avós, Petúnia e Valter, a chamaram de "aberração" assim que descobriram que havia manifestado magia.

Mesmo com o pedido de desculpas vindo logo em seguida, Harleen nunca foi capaz de perdoar os avós de verdade, pois sabia que eles não haviam sido sinceros. Ela sabia que, no fundo, eles abominavam o fato dela ter que frequentar Hogwarts e não um dos colégios caríssimos que eles sempre comentavam nos jantares em família.

Quem visse as duas meninas separadas jamais acreditaria que elas eram tão amigas. Melhores amigas. E elas tinham certeza que foram todas as diferenças que as uniram desde pequenas.

Lily sempre saía de sua zona de conforto quando precisava livrar Harleen de algum problema; e Harleen, por sua vez, sempre se esforçava para não se encrencar muito graças aos conselhos de Lily. As duas haviam crescido juntas e estavam amadurecendo juntas.

A terceira peça dessa amizade se chamava Hugo Weasley. Diferente de Lily, ele havia convivido com Harleen pouquíssimas vezes **antes** dela ir para Hogwarts, de modo que os dois só foram construir uma forte amizade depois de uma discussão durante a aula de feitiços que resultou uma leve explosão.

Dessa forma, Lily, Hugo e Harleen se tornaram amigos inseparáveis e Hugo não entendia muito bem como havia caído em um triângulo amoroso, embora todos já tivessem previsto essa situação no momento em que eles anunciaram que seriam amigos para sempre.

Hugo sempre teve sentimentos por Lily e tinha certeza que iam além da amizade; mas quando Harleen também decidiu que gostava dele, as coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas, já que ele não tinha certeza do que sentia pela outra amiga. Agora os três viviam nessa situação estranha e ele esperava pacientemente que uma delas se decidisse como acabar com aquilo.

Naquela tarde de sábado, os três estavam no quarto de Lily, sentados no peitoral da janela com expressões enigmáticas. Não tinham ideia do que queriam fazer ou se queriam fazer algo. E também não tinham coragem o suficiente para começar o debate sobre quem gostava de quem, então Harleen simplesmente perguntou:

\- Hey, Lils! Você ainda gosta dele?

Lily concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

\- Sim, e você?

\- Sim!

Hugo revirou os olhos e saiu do meio das duas, cruzando os braços ao se virar para encará-las.

\- Vocês precisam decidir! – ele disse, exausto daquela situação.

\- Por que **você** não decide? – Harleen rebateu – É mais fácil você dizer com qual de nós quer ficar, não acha?

\- Mais fácil? Se eu escolher você, a Lily vai sofrer. E se eu escolher a Lily, você vai sofrer. E eu não quero fazer ninguém sofrer.

\- E se a Lily desistir, você ficar comigo e descobrir que queria estar com ela? Eu sofreria de qualquer forma.

\- Mas aí eu não teria nenhuma participação nisso. – Hugo rebateu, embora soubesse que seu argumento soava egoísta e covarde.

Lily respirou fundo e se colocou de pé também.

\- Eu não acho que devemos brigar sobre quem gosta de quem. O que eu acho é que precisamos preservar a nossa amizade.

\- E como, se nós três estamos aqui há tempos e não dissemos nada de concreto? – Hugo perguntou inconformado por ainda se ver naquela situação.

Harleen também se colocou de pé e encarou os dois.

\- Não falamos nada porque desde que esse triângulo começou, só nos preocupamos em não magoar o outro. – ela virou para Hugo e disse: - e eu sinto muita falta de zoar com a sua cara. E sinto falta da Lily tentando te defender. E sinto falta de você tentando rebater as brincadeiras. O que deixa bem claro que o fato de sermos um triângulo está nos separando.

\- a Harls tem razão. – Lily disse – Vamos continuar com essa amizade e se algum momento conseguirmos definir nossos sentimentos, nós conversaremos de forma sensata.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e então voltaram a se sentar na janela, dessa vez bem mais relaxados.

\- Nossas férias acabam em duas semanas e não fizemos nada grandioso – Harleen comentou – Não fomos a nenhuma festa legal.

\- Isso porque as festas legais são dadas pelos amigos da Rose e do Albus e nós nunca fomos diretamente convidados. – Lily explicou.

Harleen sorriu daquele jeito que eles sabiam que ela tinha algo em mente e então falou:

\- Mas fomos indiretamente convidados. Albus e Rose têm passe livre para as festas que Scorpius, Scarlett e Will sempre dão. E seus outros primos também. E, pelo o que sei, a única exigência deles é não ter menores de 15 anos nas festas. E nós já temos 15.

Hugo e Lily se entreolharam, torcendo para que Harleen não chegasse exatamente ao ponto que eles não queriam:

\- Quando estava subindo, ouvi Albus comentar com James sobre uma festa que vai acontecer hoje à noite. E nós vamos a essa festa.

* * *

Não foi tão difícil para Lily convencer os pais a deixarem que fosse a festa. A única coisa exigida foi que não se metesse em confusão e não deixasse Harleen e Hugo se meterem em confusão. Especialmente Harleen, que algumas vezes não entendia o significado da palavra "limites".

Pouco antes das dez da noite, Lily e Harleen já estavam arrumadas e esperando a chegada de Hugo, que não havia ficado muito contente com a ideia de **sair** tão tarde, quando podia estar dormindo, comendo ou assistindo algum programa trouxa.

James era o responsável por acompanhar os três a festa e também era responsável por busca-los. Ele não estava nada interessado em ficar por lá, pois obviamente teria que servir de babá para irmã e os primos, então apenas os deixou em frente à casa de Scarlett e aparatou antes mesmo que eles pudessem agradecer.

Os três jovens caminharam em direção à entrada e pararam para dar uma boa olhada em volta. A casa já estava cheia de alunos de Hogwarts, a grande maioria do 6º e do 7º ano, o que tornava os três uma espécie de mascote do ambiente.

Respirando fundo, as meninas seguraram os braços de Hugo e juntos caminharam para dentro da festa.

* * *

Scarlett sabia que aquela festa estava fora dos limites impostos pelos seus pais, porém eles não estavam lá para reclamar – como sempre – então se sentia livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Se algo desse errado, Scorpius, Will, Rose e Albus com certeza moveriam o mundo para ajudar.

Aquela noite havia sido planejada com muita antecedência, especialmente porque Scarlett havia decidido que aquela seria a noite em que colocaria Will contra a parede e tentaria resolver as pendências entre eles. Estava começando a se cansar de todo aquele joguinho de ciúmes, então o jeito era tomar alguma atitude e pagar para ver.

Ela já estava terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu a voz de Rose, seguida de três batidas na porta.

\- A sua casa está começando a parecer o pátio da escola – Rose comentou, fechando a porta atrás de si – E, uau, você está tentando matar o Will ou só quer mesmo humilhar as pobres mortais, tipo eu?

Scarlett deu uma risada ao ouvir a amiga e se virou para encará-la. Rose estava certíssima. A jovem estava com um vestido preto, justo e com um imenso decote nas costas. Seu cabelo loiro estava perfeitamente preso em um rabo de cavalo.

\- Olha só quem fala. Ainda não tenho certeza se você está aqui para agarrar o Scorpius ou o Sebastian. – Scarlett comentou e em seguida pegou seu batom vermelho. – Acha que vai ficar muito exagerado?

\- Por favor, exagerada é a Parkinson que chegou aqui com tanto perfume que fez o Fred ter uma crise de espirros – Rose caminhou até o espelho onde estava a amiga e deu uma conferida rápida no próprio vestido – E, só para deixar bem claro, não vim agarrar nenhum dos dois.

Scarlett sorriu enquanto passava o batom e balançou a cabeça.

\- Toma, use também – ela entregou e Rose rapidamente começou a passar o batom. Diferente de Scarlett, ela não usava um vestido e sim uma saia preta longa, com uma fenda enorme até a coxa. Sua blusa branca também era decotada nas costas e seu cabelo estava solto, com as ondas rebeldes caindo por suas costas.

Rose respirou fundo, terminando de se maquiar e se virou para a amiga.

\- Hugo, Lily e Harleen estão lá embaixo. Talvez eu...

\- Rose, não comece. Você não vai deixar de curtir a festa para ficar de babá. Não há nenhum louco aqui e eles não são crianças que precisem de supervisão.

\- Sim, mas Lily...

\- Lily precisa começar a enxergar que o mundo não é só a _Lilyland_ e você sabe disso. Deixe que os três se divirtam e se tiver qualquer problema eles sabem onde devem nos encontrar.

Rose concordou com a cabeça, se sentindo um pouco mais conformada. Ela sabia que Scarlett tinha razão e que não devia ficar tão preocupada com algo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria acontecer. Seu irmão e suas primas estavam crescendo e ela precisava aceitar o fato de que no próximo ano não estaria mais em Hogwarts para supervisioná-los.

\- Você tem razão. Agora vamos, estamos aqui tempo demais e precisamos te expor para o mundo.

\- Agora você quer me expor?

\- O que é bonito é para se mostrar, minha amiga.

* * *

Quando Scorpius chegou, acompanhado de seu primo, Sebastian, praguejou mentalmente por ver alguns alunos do 5º ano perdidos por ali. Não que ele não gostasse da ideia de ver pessoas mais novas interagindo e conhecendo o mundo fora de Hogwarts, mas algumas vezes algumas daquelas _crianças_ bebiam além da conta e vomitavam em qualquer canto. E **isso sim** irritava qualquer um.

Não foi preciso dizer para Sebastian se enturmar, pois o primo se afastou dele no momento em que entraram na mansão de Scarlett. Scorpius, por sua vez, foi ao encontro de Will e Albus, que não esperaram nem a festa começar direito para se apossarem de uma garrafa de Whiskey.

\- A festa nem começou e você já quer sair correndo de cueca, Albus? – Scorpius perguntou – Aliás, você não deveria cuidar para que nem sua irmã e nem seus primos bebessem muito e fizessem o mesmo que você?

Albus balançou a cabeça, bebendo mais um gole. Deu um leve tapa no ombro do amigo e sorriu.

\- Os três sabem que se beberem demais, eu vou mata-los. Vou esperar eles vomitarem a alma, claro, e ai sim vou mata-los.

Scorpius riu e balançou a cabeça. Aquilo era algo que com certeza Albus faria. Já Will parecia um pouco nervoso ali, como se estivesse prestes a dar um passo maior que as próprias pernas.

\- Por favor, me diga que todo esse nervosismo não tem nada a ver com a Scarlett. – Scorpius pegou a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole.

\- Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil chegar e falar de sentimentos. Tipo, eu me declarei ontem pro Albus e não foi tão difícil assim. – Will disse, dando um suspiro exagerado.

\- Isso é porque nosso relacionamento existe antes mesmo de nós existirmos.

\- Albus, o filósofo. – Scorpius debochou – Bom, cara, eu não faço ideia do quão difícil é se declarar para alguém, mas acho que você deve pensar rápido, porque a Scarlett está vindo aí.

Scarlett chegou no segundo seguinte, ostentando um largo sorriso. Will mal conseguia piscar olhando para ela e antes mesmo que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a menina se aproximou, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

\- A partir de agora você e eu somos namorados. O que significa total exclusividade, porque já cansei de relacionamentos abertos e se for para manter algo assim, prefiro que não seja com você.

Scorpius e Albus sabiam que deviam deixar os dois ali discutindo a relação, mas a declaração de Scarlett pegou a todos de surpresa e agora eles queriam saber o desenrolar da história.

\- Scarlett, eu...

\- Você o que? Olha, eu já cansei de tantas brigas e desse vai-e-volta sem fim. Ou a gente fica junto de uma vez ou eu vou oficialmente me declarar livre e desimpedida.

Scorpius e Albus continuaram parados, fazendo aquela cara de paisagem, enquanto Scarlett colocava Will contra a parede. Já Will estava ali agradecendo a Merlin mentalmente por ter sido ela a começar aquele assunto, já que ele não tinha muita prática em expressar seus sentimentos.

\- E então? O que vai ser? – Scarlett cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Albus ergueu a mão e falou baixo:

\- Se me permite falar...

\- Não, Albus, eu não permito. Aliás, você e o Scorpius estão sobrando aqui.

\- Nossa, que grossa – Albus disse, se fazendo de ofendido – Mas tudo bem. Eu nem queria falar nada mesmo.

Will respirou fundo, aproveitando aquela breve trégua para reunir as palavras certas. Era fato que gostava de Scarlett e estava começando a se zangar com todo esse joguinho de vai-e-volta, e não estava nada satisfeito com a ideia de imaginar Scarlett saindo com outros caras. Como nunca tinha estado apaixonado, não sabia exatamente como era esse sentimento, mas achava que estava passando da hora de tentar descobrir.

\- Ok. – Will disse finalmente. – Eu não sei exatamente como funciona essa coisa de monogamia, mas vamos tentar. Eu também não gosto da ideia de viver eternamente em pé de guerra com você, Scar. E eu não tenho a menor ideia de como levar um relacionamento a diante e eu acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda para descobrir.

\- Ok... – ela concordou, ainda confusa com tudo o que estava havendo ali – Essa foi a coisa mais romântica que você já disse pra mim.

\- Você também nunca foi a pessoa mais adorável do mundo.

\- E você adora isso.

\- Exato – Will sorriu e puxou Scarlett, dando-lhe um longo beijo em seguida.

Nesse momento, Scorpius e Albus perceberam que estavam sobrando e voltaram para o salão, onde a festa acontecia a todo o vapor.

A música da festa havia sido escolhida por Rose, que decidiu montar uma playlist com músicas de cantores trouxas para animar o ambiente. Não que _As Esquisitonas_ não fizessem mais sucesso – na verdade, a banda seguia em frente, mas com novos integrantes – mas todos já estavam saturados do hit ' _Se eu tivesse um Hipogrifo, voaria até você'_ , e mesmo que não conhecessem os artistas por trás das músicas escolhidas por Rose, estavam adorando dançar ao som delas.

A única que parecia conhecer a grande maioria das musicas era Harleen. Ela praticamente gritou quando começou a tocar _Shake it off_ e correu para o meio da sala, subindo em cima da mesa de centro com Lily e Hugo, para dançarem. Ninguém lhes deu atenção, já que estavam muito concentrados em suas próprias conversas e bebidas, para notar um trio de adolescentes de 15 anos aproveitando a primeira festa.

Rose, entretanto, mantinha os olhos fixos no irmão e nas meninas. Sabia que eram ajuizados – ao menos, Lily e Hugo – mas não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento de irmã mais velha que precisava cuidar do caçula.

\- Preocupada?

Rose se virou e viu Sebastian ao seu lado, com um copo de whiskey na mão e um sorriso despreocupado.

\- É a primeira vez que eles têm a permissão para chegar tarde em casa.

\- A menina é a sua irmã?

\- Não! Aquela é Lily, minha prima. É a irmã caçula de Albus. Meu irmão é o menino e se chama Hugo.

Sebastian concordou e bebeu um pouco mais de seu whiskey, observando os três que pareciam muito animados no meio das pessoas que não paravam de dançar e pular.

\- E a loira?

\- Ela é a Harleen. É minha prima... Bom, tecnicamente prima de Albus e Lily, mas é como se fosse minha prima também.

\- Sua família é bem grande, não?

\- Não faz ideia do quanto. – Rose sorriu e apontou para um garoto moreno, de cabelos cacheados e olhos esverdeados, que estava com uma menina que ela sabia ser da Corvinal, mas não lembrava o nome – Aquele ali é o Fred, Ele tem 16 anos e é da Grifinória. E a irmã dele é... – ela fez uma pausa, olhando em volta para encontrar a prima e sorriu – Roxanne, aquela ali conversando com o grupo de meninas. Tem 15 anos.

Sebastian concordou, tentando acompanhar todos os parentescos Weasley/Potter, enquanto Rose continuava procurando e apontando os primos.

\- Lucy Weasley, filha do meu tio Percy. Ela tem uma irmã, Molly, mas ela não gosta muito de festas. Prefere passar o tempo livre com o namorado. E também se formou em Hogwarts ano passado, acredito que já esteja enjoada de socializar.

\- E você?

\- Eu o que? – Rose perguntou.

\- Não se cansa de socializar? – Sebastian perguntou e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Rose. Azuis, ele percebeu. Não azul-acinzentado ou esverdeado. Os olhos de Rose eram totalmente azuis e hipnotizadores.

Rose sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com o olhar do rapaz e balançou a cabeça, se virando para encarar o lugar onde o irmão e as primas estavam ainda há pouco.

\- Eu sou monitora e sou ótima em debates. E também ajudo os alunos mais novos com as matérias que têm dificuldade. – Rose explicou e tornou a olhar Sebastian – Não dá pra cansar de socializar quando tudo o que eu faço gira em torno das pessoas.

\- Então que tal fazer algo para você, Rose Weasley – Sebastian colocou o copo vazio em uma bandeja que passou flutuando entre eles e estendeu a mão para a jovem – Chega de tomar conta dos seus primos e monitorar os acontecimentos. Faça dessa festa algo para você. Venha, vamos dançar.

Rose observou a mão de Sebastian e abriu um sorriso, concordando. Ele estava certo, ela não precisava bancar a babá 24hs por dia e não faria mal algum ir dançar despreocupadamente.

\- Okay. Vamos dançar. – Rose segurou a mão de Sebastian, que a puxou para o meio das pessoas que estavam aglomeradas dançando ao som da música alta.

De longe, Scorpius apenas observava a cena, pensando no que havia perdido para Rose estar tão feliz assim com seu primo. Não que ele tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas não era normal ver Rose ser tão solta assim com estranhos. Talvez a ideia daquele ser o último ano deles em Hogwarts mudava mesmo as coisas e ele precisava apenas se acostumar em ver aquela "nova" Rose em ação.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily estava admirada com o fato das pessoas parecerem não se cansar. Elas pulavam, dançavam, bebiam e se beijavam o tempo todo, como suas energias estivessem sempre carregadas. Mas ela não. Ela não aguentava mais pular tanto em meio aos colegas de escola e decidiu se afastar um pouco, com a desculpa de que iria procurar "algo não alcóolico" para beber, mesmo que fosse simplesmente água.

Estava parada em frente a uma mesa com várias bebidas e não tinha muita certeza do que pegar. Achava engraçada a forma como as festas aconteciam. Ninguém servia ninguém. Todo mundo se servia e estava tudo ok. Nas festas que costumava ir, as comidas e bebidas eram servidas e sempre tinham algum formato engraçado. Claro que se tratavam de festas infantis ou temáticas, mas era como ela pensava que todas as festas eram. Aparentemente, a vida real era um pouco diferente.

\- Não vai beber,Potter?

Lily não precisou se virar para saber que a voz irritante era de Suze Parkinson, uma das meninas mais detestáveis da escola. Até mesmo Lily sabia que ela era indesejada na maioria dos lugares e as únicas pessoas que a aturavam eram suas seguidoras irritantes.

\- Eu ainda não achei os sucos. – ela disse de forma inocente e se espantou ao ouvir a gargalhada de Suze. – O que foi?

\- Você é burra assim mesmo ou se faz?

\- Desculpe, Parkinson, mas não entendi o seu ponto.

Suze revirou os olhos sem conseguir acreditar que uma pessoa de 15 anos conseguisse ser tão inocente daquele jeito.

\- Estamos em uma festa, Potter. Não uma festa infantil com pessoas fantasiadas de trasgos e duendes. Uma festa de verdade, onde a diversão e a bebida ficam por conta da casa.

\- Não tem nada não alcoólico?

\- Não! – Parkinson disse e em seguida pegou uma taça com um coquetel de frutas e licor – Tome. É doce e você vai gostar. Não vai nem sentir o gosto do álcool.

Lily franziu o cenho, sem saber se devia ou não acreditar na menina que oferecia a bebida. Não parecia ser muito forte, já que algumas pessoas estavam andando perfeitamente com suas taças e pareciam manter o autocontrole.

\- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou, segurando a taça.

\- Absoluta. – Suze disse com um sorriso – Além do mais, não servimos nada ilegal nas festas. Não somos loucos.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e em seguida bebeu um gole. Suze tinha razão, a bebida **era** doce e não tinha nenhum gosto de álcool.

\- E então?

\- É ótima. Obrigada, Parkinson. – Lily sorriu e em seguida foi em direção ao hall de entrada, onde tinha deixado Hugo e Harleen.

Pouco tempo depois, Astrid McMullen, uma das _seguidoras_ de Parkinson apareceu e disse:

\- Aquela era a irmã do Albus?

\- Sim – Suze sorriu e pegou um copo de whiskey – Bebendo o doce coquetel de fadas.

\- Ela sabe que aquela bebida consegue deixar a pessoa pior que o whiskey?

\- Oops – Suze bebeu um pouco de seu whiskey – Acho que me esqueci de contar essa parte.

As duas caíram na risada e voltaram para o meio dos colegas.

* * *

Hugo e Harleen estavam no jardim, onde alguns casais se beijavam sem o menor pudor e ele começava a se sentir desconfortável por ter sugerido esperar Lily ali.

Sua cabeça estava um pouco tonta, pois graças à ideia brilhante de Harleen, os dois haviam dividido uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e meio copo de whiskey, e para dois iniciantes aquela mistura não caía exatamente bem.

\- Onde está a Lily? – Harleen perguntou, se encostando em uma arvore. – Será que devemos ir buscá-la?

\- Ela deve ter ido avisar ao Albus que ia ficar com a gente.

Harleen concordou com a cabeça e deu uma risada, se sentindo um pouco enjoada.

\- Não acredito que meu primeiro porre vai ser com meio copo de whiskey. Que decepção.

Hugo deu uma risada e concordou.

\- E ao meu lado. Quem diria que esse dia chegaria?

\- Pois é! Quem diria que eu iria levar o senhor perfeição para o mau caminho?

Hugo estreitou os olhos ao encarar a amiga e falou pausadamente.

\- Por que me chama assim?

\- Assim como? De "Senhor Perfeição"? – Harleen perguntou e deu de ombros – Lily é a pessoa aluada, que vive numa realidade paralela onde todas as coisas são fofas e cor-de-rosa. Já você gosta de manter tudo em seu devido lugar. Não é como sua irmã, Rose, mas é quase. Não gosta de magoar ninguém e está sempre organizando tudo. É quase um _TOC_.

\- O que?

\- Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. Bom, tanto faz. Não é como se você fosse entender, de qualquer forma. – Harleen deu de ombros mais uma vez – A questão é que você nunca faz o que tem vontade, porque tá sempre preocupado com tudo. Tipo, até a sua irmã superou isso e você não.

Por algum motivo, aquilo irritou Hugo mais do que o normal e seu rosto começou a assumir uma cor tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

\- Eu faço o que eu quero **sim**.

\- Quando? Porque você, a Lily e eu somos bem grudados. E eu nunca te vi fazendo algo por livre e espontânea vontade. Não algo grande, pelo menos.

\- Talvez você não me conheça tão bem.

\- Ah é? Ok, Hugo! Vamos lá. Eu te desafio a fazer algo totalmente inusitado e que queira muito.

\- No momento, a única coisa que eu quero é que cale a boca. – ele disse de forma rude e sabia que se arrependeria quando aquela discussão passasse.

\- Me mandar calar a boca é a coisa mais inusitada que consegue? Ah, por favor, você...

Antes que Harleen pudesse terminar a frase, Hugo segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou. Se é que aquilo podia ser considerado um beijo de verdade. Era mais um encostar de lábios que demorou tempo o suficiente para deixar Harleen sem fala. E, infelizmente, tempo o suficiente para que Lily visse.

\- Lily! – Harleen foi a primeira a falar, empurrando Hugo, que rapidamente se recompôs.

\- Então você escolheu. Vocês escolheram. – ela disse, tentando engolir o choro. – Isso é bom, não somos mais um triângulo confuso.

\- Lily, não é nada disso, você...

\- Tá tudo bem, Hugo. Você e a Harleen combinam, e eu fico feliz por vocês. Muito feliz. – ela disse, bebendo rapidamente o coquetel – E eu vou voltar para a festa para pegar mais disso. É gostoso, é doce e é rosa. Vocês deviam experimentar.

Dizendo isso, Lily se virou e correu de volta a mansão, sem nem esperar que Hugo e Harleen pudessem explicar o ocorrido.

Os dois se olharam profundamente, pensando se deviam ou não ir atrás da menina, quando Harleen disse:

\- Eu vou dar uma volta.

\- Quer que eu vá com você?

\- Não! – ela disse rapidamente – Eu preciso respirar um pouco e talvez beber mais. E pensar em como me desculpar com a Lily.

Hugo concordou e assim que a jovem saiu, ele se sentou na grama, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Mal conseguia acreditar que seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro porre, sua primeira DR e sua primeira decepção haviam acontecido em uma só noite.

* * *

Rose estava muito cansada de todo barulho e aceitou rapidamente a proposta de Sebastian para andar pelo jardim. Sua cabeça já estava começando a doer com toda aquela música e os copos de whiskey que tomou começaram a fazer efeito.

Sebastian era uma companhia agradável. Quando o viu pela primeira vez – e também o beijou – teve a impressão que era o tipo de cara que não gostava de muita conversa e se surpreendeu ao saber que ele não só gostava de conversar, como também adorava ler e viajar. E esses dois hobbies do rapaz foram o suficiente para fazer com que eles engatassem em uma conversa sobre livros – trouxas e bruxos – que já haviam lido e também sobre locais que visitaram e gostariam de visitar.

\- Dizem que o Brasil é lindo. – Rose comentou enquanto andavam pelo jardim. – Eu vi fotos das praias, de toda aquela gente bonita e animada. Eu gostaria de visitar um dia.

\- Eu também – Sebastian concordou – Na verdade, gostaria de colocar a mochila nas costas e viajar por vários países quando me formar.

\- E o que te impede?

\- O marido da minha mãe. – disse secamente.

\- Seu pai?

\- Se quer chamar assim, tanto faz – ele deu de ombros e Rose pode ver em seus olhos que não era bom insistir naquele assunto.

Os dois pararam assim que avistaram um banco no meio do jardim e foram para lá se sentar.

\- Gosto de pensar que somos livres para fazer o que quisermos. – ela disse, por fim.

\- O que quisermos? – ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Contanto que não infrinja nenhuma lei e nem magoe ninguém.

\- Se eu te beijar agora, vou infringir alguma regra ou magoar você?

\- Não está preocupado que você possa magoar, tipo, meu namorado? – Rose rebateu, tentando não parecer envergonhada.

\- Não sou o tipo de cara que se preocupa com o bem estar de pessoas que não me interessam. E eu já sei que você não tem namorado.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu te interesso?

\- Isso quer dizer que eu posso te beijar?

Rose deu uma risada baixa, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez e encarou Sebastian. Estava perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração e um leve choque percorreu pelo seu corpo no momento em que os dedos dele tocaram seu rosto. Talvez fosse o whiskey ou talvez fosse o fato dele saber exatamente o que fazia, mas quando Sebastian a beijou, Rose sentiu como se tivesse sido levada para outro mundo.

Ela sentia as mãos dele firme, uma em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, enquanto as suas próprias se agarravam aos cabelos dele. O gosto de seus lábios misturado ao whiskey era inebriante e a última coisa que ela queria era que aquele beijo terminasse.

Mas terminou.

Não por culpa deles, mas sim pelo barulho alto de algo caindo e se quebrando. Se afastaram para olhar e não demorou para perceberem que não foi **algo** e sim **alguém**. Lily.

Rose se levantou rapidamente e correu até a prima, que com a queda havia quebrado a taça que segurava e cortado a bochecha. Ela se abaixou ao lado de Lily desesperada e começou a balançar seus ombros.

\- Por Merlin! Lily, fala comigo. – Rose sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos de puro desespero. Aquela era Lily e ela a conhecia o suficiente para saber que não havia escolhido ficar assim.

\- Rose? – a menina sussurrou – Eu machuquei você?

\- Não! – foi Sebastian quem respondeu. Ele pegou o que restou da taça de Lily e viu um pó escurecido no fundo. Alguém a tinha drogado. – Ela foi drogada, Rose. – ele falou baixo e em seguida se virou para a menina que estava a ponto de desmaiar – Lily, é importante que você fique acordada, ok?! Fique acordada comigo e com Rose. – Sebastian ajudou Rose a se levantar e em seguida pegou Lily no colo. – Você lembra quem te deu essa bebida?

Lily balançou a cabeça, sentindo o estomago embrulhar demais.

\- Eu... A Pa... tison...

\- Suze Parkinson? – Rose perguntou, sentindo uma raiva gigantesca – Ela fez isso com você?

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça, mas não para responder e sim para tentar afastar o enjoo enquanto Sebastian a carregava para dentro da mansão.

Rose não precisou que a prima falasse mais nada. Assim que chegaram ao hall de entrada, ela pediu que Roxanne e Lucy acompanhassem Sebastian até o andar de cima e que Fred encontrasse Albus. Em seguida, ela caminhou até o salão de festas, onde Suze estava se organizando para começar mais um de seus jogos e parou no meio do círculo.

\- Weasley, se você quer jogar, vá para o s... – e antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Rose acertou um soco no meio da cara da menina, que tombou para trás e caiu, derrubando duas de suas amigas.

\- Isso é para você aprender a **não** mexer com minha família. E isso – Rose começou a avançar para Suze, mas foi impedida por alguém que a segurou pela cintura e a arrastou para trás.

\- Rose, você enlouqueceu? – Scorpius perguntou, enquanto Rose se debatia na tentativa de se soltar e vingar a prima.

\- Me solta, Malfoy! – ela gritou enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Scorpius, mas sem sucesso. Ele era mais alto e muito mais forte que ela.

Do outro lado, Will segurava uma Suze de nariz ensanguentado, que gritava ofensas e ameaças sem parar.

\- A Lily está lá em cima desmaiada, com um corte no rosto, porque essa imbecil a drogou.

\- Eu? Eu ofereci uma bebida e não tenho culpa se aquela ruiva idiota acredita em tudo o que os outros dizem. – Suze gritou de volta.

\- Eu não sou burra, Parkinson! Você e suas amigas a drogaram. E eu vou acabar com você. – Rose cuspiu as palavras.

\- Pode vir, Weasley!

\- JÁ CHEGA! – Scarlett gritou e com um floreio de sua varinha fez com que a música parasse de tocar. – A festa acabou. Saiam todos. – ela se virou para Suze e falou pausadamente – Saia da minha casa antes que eu esqueça as regras de boa conduta e enfie essa varinha no seu...

\- Ok, já entendemos, nada de varinhas sendo enfiadas em locais impróprios. – Will interrompeu a namorada e se virou para Suze – Vá embora daqui.

\- Eu sabia que você era baixa, Parkinson. Mas isso foi baixo demais até para você.

Suze olhou para todos e em seguida saiu correndo, com suas amigas atrás. Nunca havia odiado tanto Rose Weasley como naquele momento.

Assim que considerou seguro, Scorpius soltou Rose, que correu rapidamente para o segundo andar para verificar a prima.

\- Vou mandar uma mensagem de patrono para meu pai. Ele precisa verificar o estado de Lily.

* * *

Não demorou para Draco chegar, acompanhado de Astoria. Ele correu rapidamente para o quarto de Scarlett, onde Albus estava sentado na cama ao lado da irmã, se segurando para não chorar.

\- A culpa foi minha. – Albus disse, segurando a mão de Lily – Se eu não tivesse sido tão burro a ponto de deixar ela sem supervisão, eu...

\- A culpa não foi sua, nem de Rose, nem de nenhum de vocês. – Draco disse prontamente – A culpa foi de quem usou da boa fé de uma menina ingênua para se divertir. Lily tem sorte de ter vocês.

Albus respirou fundo e concordou. Draco continuou sua série de exames, dando graças a Merlin pelo dano não ter sido maior e não precisar levar a menina para o hospital.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo, Harleen, Scorpius, Sebastian, Scarlett e Will esperavam impacientes, todos encostados na parede do corredor, olhando fixamente a porta.

\- Rose, ela vai ficar bem? – Hugo perguntou, indo para perto da irmã.

\- Claro que sim, Hugo! Logo, logo Lily sairá desse quarto pronta para usar seu pijama de unicórnio e discursar sobre a importância de dar um lar para os gnomos do jardim da vovó.

\- Mesmo que eles mordam. – Hugo disse, abraçando sua irmã.

\- Mesmo que eles mordam. – Rose concordou e em seguida, todos os primos e Harleen estavam abraçados. Will, Scarlett, Scorpius e Sebastian ficaram de fora, meio sem saber o que fazer naquela situação.

Quando Astoria viu todos ali, sorriu e falou docemente:

\- Venham, eu fiz chá para todos. E nem adianta dizer que não gostam de chá, pois eu vou obriga-los a tomar mesmo assim.

Todos concordaram e desceram atrás de Astoria. Não havia nada para dizer e então permaneceram em silêncio.

Quando Draco finalmente desceu, todos se viraram para encará-lo. Ele sorriu para tranquilizar os jovens e falou pausadamente:

\- Foi só um susto. Lily já está acordada e medicada. É importante que ela fique em repouso por algumas horas, pois mesmo com a poção ela ficará um pouco enjoada. – ele disse e se sentou, aceitando uma xícara de chá – Eu já mandei mensagem para Harry e ele está a caminho. Se quiserem, pode subir e...

Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois todos saíram correndo em direção ao andar de cima para ver Lily.

Astoria deu uma risada baixa, balançando a cabeça e olhou para o marido:

\- E isso é o que chamo de amizade verdadeira.

\- Eu gostaria de ter tido amigos assim quando tinha a idade deles – Draco comentou, levando a mão até o antebraço onde antes a marca-negra se encontrava – Talvez eu não tivesse me metido em tantos problemas.

\- Você tem ótimos amigos agora. – Astoria deu um rápido beijo no marido – E eu tenho muito orgulho da pessoa que você se tornou.

\- Tenho uma ótima família também. – ele disse – Merlin, espero que essa seja a última encrenca em que eles se metam esse ano.

Astoria deu uma gargalhada se sentando ao lado do marido e respondeu:

\- Querido, em menos de duas semanas eles voltam para Hogwarts. Acha mesmo que essa é a última?

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá! Gostaram do capítulo? Eu espero que sim.

O próximo já será em Hogwarts e eu mal posso esperar para terminar de escrever.

Muito, muito obrigada por lerem! Se quiserem, comentem e me digam o que estão achando 3

Espero que o próximo capítulo venha mais rápido.

Até a próxima!

Beijinhos,

Marls McKinnon.


End file.
